Attack of the werefish?
by angry yung elf
Summary: What happens when you get a fish from the carnival, probably not this, unless you're the brotherhood


-1**The disclaimer saying that I do not own the x-men was shredded and used to feed Tabitha's evil fish.**

"_It all started with a flush, just one flush caused so much trouble." reminisced an older looking Kurt was telling a little blue furred daughter on his lap._

-- 8 years ago --

"Flush."

"well it looks like those fish didn't make it." sneered Duncan watching a bunch deformed goldfish try swimming to swim to safety.

"Serves those freak fish right" one his cronies agreed. "to bad we can't get rid of those other freaks this way."

-- the sewers underneath Bayville high 5 minutes later--

"well looks like more fish." said an elderly man scooping them up, "looks like the carnival will have enough fish after all" he thought to himself as he walked away with a bucket of deformed goldfish.

--present--

"_so daddy you mean that carnivals wait in the sewers and catch goldfish that people have flushed" asked the little girl on Kurt's lap._

"_Not all, but this one was low on cash and had to improvise on getting their fish_.

--that day--

"c'mon ladies and gentlemen sink this here ball into that here cup and you win a fish" yelled a fancily dressed man at a carnival booth.

"Hey Freddy your so smart and strong do you think you can win me a fish" asked Tabby "I've always wanted a pet fish, Pllleeeeaaaaaaaase Freddy".

"Fine" Fred said pulling out a dollar and handing it to the man in the booth.

Fred through the first ball and it missed the cup, as did the second and third balls. "C'mon Freddy you can do it" Tabby cheered

"Here goes nothing" he said as he threw the last ball.

"SPLOOSH"

"By golly we have a winner" announced the man "here you go sonny your very own goldfish" he continued as he handed Fred one of the fish he had picked up in the sewer.

"Thanks Freddy" Tabby said taking the fish and kissing Fred on the cheek.

--that night after the carnival--

"Aaauughhhhh" Fred suddenly screamed as he sat up "the fish has me, the fish."

"whats going on" Tabby yelled as she poked her head out of the room across the hall

"I had a nightmare about this fish, only it wasn't a fish it had legs and teeth" Fred babbled "Aaauughhhhh" he screamed again as he saw Tabby's fish swimming around in it's bowl on his floor. "How did th-tha-that g-get here" he stammered

"Mr. Fish what are you doing in here I just put you on my desk" Tabby said picking up her fish.

'Aaauuughhhh, don't touch it, its evil it's a werefish" Fred said hiding behind his covers.

"Fred there's no such thing as a werefish" said picking up her fish and holding it defensively.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP" Todd and Lance both yelled.

"C'mon Mr. Fish lets get you back to your desk"

--the next day--

"Ok guys that does where is Mr. Fish, who has him." Tabby yelled glaring at the rest of the brotherhood

"Hey listen Boomey I didn't take yo fish maybe Fred ate it" Todd said hopping behind Fred.

"What why would I eat that thing its an evil werefish" Fred shot back

"you did eat him didn't you" Tabby said advancing on Fred "you couldn't take being scared by him so you ate him, and now you're slandering him by calling him a werefish."

"What No I didn't do it please you have to believe me" Fred pleaded

BOOM!!

"Ok you failures which one of you thought it would be funny to put this fish in my underwear drawer" snapped Wanda holding up Mr. Fish who was in a glass of water.

--_present--_

"_So mommy had the werefish in her underwear drawer" asked the little girl, interrupting Kurt's story again._

"_No, no there was no werefish it was just a werefish in Fred's dreams, and Yes, she did, now stop interrupting me please" Kurt said._

_Kurt if I hear you tell that story about when everyone in the brotherhood house thought werefish existed I'm going to tie your tail in a knot, now stop polluting our daughter's mind" Wanda said from another room._

"_Fine" Kurt sighed._

"_have I ever told you the story about when I first joined the x-men?" he asked looking at his daughter._

"_no" she replied _

"_well back when I was younger…_

**The End**

**Author's note-**

**I wrote this fic as a challenge from Swapratschere. Please review or else I might sic my pet werefish on you.**


End file.
